Anniversary
by AliceRiiTan
Summary: Di anniverdary mereka yg ke 4 tahun, Naruto memberikan apa kepada Sasuke? Hati Sasuke degdegan. NaruSasu. Didedikasikan untuk NARUSASU DAY! Walaupun telat 2 hari. Author baru. Oneshot.


Tittle : Anniversary

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NARUSASU

Didedikasikan untuk NARUSASU DAY walaupun telat 2 hari.

Selamat membaca~

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model mencuat kebelakang terlihat di depan sebuah taman. Kelihatannya pemuda itu sedang menunggu seseorang, sebab dari tadi ia terus melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Kemana si Dobe itu?!" Ucapnya. Sudah sekitar 1 jam pemuda itu menunggu seseorang, hingga akhirnya

"Teme, lama menunggu?" Pemuda yang dipanggil 'teme' itu segera berbalik dan meninju perut seseorang yang didepannya.

"Ouch ouch, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Kau tahu Dobe? Aku ingin sekali meninju semua tubuhmu! Kau membuatku mati kedinginan!" Ya memang benar hari itu adalah musim dingin yang berarti salju akan turun 2 bulan lagi.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, tadi Kaa san menyuruhku mengantarnya karena Tou san tak ada jadi aku yang mengantarnya" sahut Naruto membela dirinya.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke yang artinya ia masih marah, pipinya mulai memerah karena kedinginan

"Maafkan aku Teme telah membuatmu kedinginan" tangan tan Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang menciptakan rasa hangat, membuat Sasuke nyaman.

"Hn..." Hati Sasuke melunak dan menerima permintaan maaf kekasihnya.

Ya kekasihnya Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin aneh cowok-dengan-cowok berpacaran, namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan yang namanya 'cinta'

Naruto memakaikan syalnya pada Sasuke "pakai ya, aku tak mau kau kedinginan" Naruto tersenyum teduh yang membuat si raven tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya "hn..." Jawab Sasuke

"Yasudah ayo kita berangkat" ditariknya tangan Sasuke dan dimasukkan pada jaket Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Apa kau tidak punya kalender, Dobe?"

"Jawab saja"

"Hn, tanggal 22"

"Ohh"

Sasuke menggeram kesal, apa isi otak si blonde ini kosong? Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu? Sasuke pikir Naruto akan ingat ada apa hari esok ternyata ia masih saja bodoh seperti saat pertama bertemu.

Hening menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Ya mereka sedang kencan dan berjalan kaki, bukannya Naruto tidak mau membawa mobilnya hanya saja berjalan kaki lebih romantis katanya.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto

"Aku lapar" ujar Sasuke

"Ke kedai Ich-"

"Tidak" sahut Sasuke cepat

"Aku tidak mau terus terusan makan makanan berlemak itu"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa saja selain ramen" apa Sasuke sedang pms atau bagaimana tiba tiba moodnya berubah, biasanya ia mau mau saja dibawa Naruto ke Ichiraku Ramen tapi kali ini tidak.

Naruto mengacak rambut spiky pirangnya dan menghela nafas

"Haah, baiklah baiklah kita ke café itu saja" tunjuk Naruto pada café didepannya

"Hn..."

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke café itu lalu duduk disalah satu tempat.

Pelayan café pun menghampiri mereka.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Ujar pelayan itu

"Coffee latté frappucino, kau Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin french fries, spaghetti bolognise, vanilla latté dan bawakan aku beberapa donut"

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera siap mohon ditunggu" sang pelayan berlalu dan Naruto hanya cengo mendengar pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memesan beberapa makanan.

"Teme, sejak kapan kau makan sebanyak itu?" Ujar Naruto

"Hn, aku hanya ingin memakan itu saja" seperti tokoh tokoh tsundere di komik shoujo, Naruto makin cengo.

Lalu pria berkulit tan dihadapan Sasuke ini menempelkan tanganya pada dahi putih Sasuke

"Tidak panas" gumam Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau demam"

"Aku tidak demam, bodoh"

"Tapi-"

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan" tiba tiba suara pelayan mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka. Beberapa porsi makanan tersaji di depan mereka dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke dengan cepat melahap pesanannya. 'Mungkin Sasuke benar benar kelaparan' batin Naruto berkata. Lalu keduanya hening tanpa ada yang berkata, Sasuke sedang asyik dengan makanannya dan itu yang membuat Naruto tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan karena kekasihnya sangat kelaparan dan tidak ingin mengganggu acara makan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Selamat jalan Tuan. Terima kasih telah datang!" Ucap salah satu pelayan. Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan sekarang sepertinya mereka akan jalan jalan menelusuri kota.

Sebenarnya pemuda berambut raven ini benci keramaian, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruto di apartemen miliknya saja. Tetapi karena ini kencan tidak ada salahnya juga mereka jalan jalan keluar bukan?

Dan hari itu mereka habisi waktu mereka berdua dengan berjalan jalan sampai akhirnya Naruto mengantar Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya.

"Masuk dulu?" Tanya Sasuke, biasanya Naruto akan mampir sebentar sehabis mengantar Sasuke tapi ternyata hari ini berbeda "Tidak, besok aku ada kerjaan dan harus pulang cepat. Kirimi aku pesan saja kalau kau mau aku jemput tapi sepertinya pagi pagi tidak bisa. Jaa Teme" sahut pemuda blonde ini lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. 'Tumben sekali si Dobe ini' batin Sasuke penasaran namun ia memilih masuk dalam apartemennya.

[ 23 October. Apartemen Sasuke. 07:00]

Hari ini adalah hari jadinya Sasuke dan Naruto yang ke 4 tahun. Mereka sudah lama sekali menjalani hubungan ini. Dan baru pertama kali ini pemilik marga Namikaze itu tidak menyapanya pagi pagi, biasanya ia menelepon atau sekedar memberi pesan tapi hari ini tidak. Tidakkah Naruto tahu bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini sangat menunggu pesan darinya?

'Kemana si Dobe ini? Biasanya ia mengirimi aku pesan. Ini kan hari jadi kami. Apa dia lupa?' Celoteh batin Sasuke. Sasuke benar benar heran tapi ia juga malu untuk mengirim pesan duluan.

Tapi setelah dipikir pikir tidak ada salahnya juga dia yang duluan mengirimi si blonde pesan bukan? Mengingat selama ini Naruto yang terus mengiriminya pesan.

To: DobeーNaruto

Happy 4th Anniversary Dobe. Kamu kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menelpon atau mengirim pesan? Kau tahu betapa memalukannya ini. Tapi.. Aku ingin bertemu

Itulah isi pesan Sasuke dan dengan cepat ia mengirimnya tidak mau lama lama melihat pesan memalukannya.

Sekitar 30 menit tidak dapat balasan akhirnya ia pergi ke kantornya sendiri. Dan ia ingat tadi malam Naruto bilang, dia tidak akan bisa mengantarnya ke kantor karena sibuk.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 1 sekarang dan si rambut spiky blonde itu belum membalas pesannya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apa Naruto sesibuk itu? Apakah ia membuat Naruto marah kemarin?seingatnya tidak. Lalu kemana Naruto? Sasuke sedang perang dengan batinnya hingga deringan suara hp menyadarkannya.

From: Dobe—Naruto

Maaf aku sibuk sekali. Nanti jam 5 aku akan menjemputmu, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu tentang hubungan kita.

Setelah melihat kata kata terakhir tiba tiba hati Sasuke gelisah. Apa yang ingin si pirang itu bicarakan? 'Apakah ia akan memutuskanku? Memang aku salah apa?' Takut dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya pemuda berumur 24 tahun ini melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan gelisah.

Akhirnya sudah jam 5 dan benar saja Naruto menjemputnya. Lalu pemuda berambut raven ini masuk ke mobil kekasihnya. Setelah di dalam ia langsung membombardir Naruto dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan

"Dobe, apakah kau tak ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Hn"

"Lalu kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menelpon atau mengirim pesan?"

"Hn"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tunggu saja"

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Sasuke geram dengan jawaban Naruto dan akhirnya memilih diam. Kenapa tiba tiba Naruto jadi irit bicara dan dirinyalah yang banyak bicara? Susasana di mobil itu hening sampai pada suatu taman yang keduanya sering kunjungi.

"Mau apa kesini?" Akhirnya Sasuke bicara juga sejak dari tadi hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Ingin. Sudah masuk saja ketaman" perintah Naruto yang terpaksa Sasuke patuhi karena penasaran.

Keduanya berjalan sampai pada suatu bangku dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya pemuda pemilik mata onyx ini tidak sabaran

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Bicaralah"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Naruto pun berkata "Aku ingin kita putus".

Hati Sasuke mencelos "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya aku ingin kita putus" ulang Naruto

Bulir bulir air itu dengan lancarnya terjatuh dari kelopak mata Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa air ini keluar dari matanya secara tiba tiba lalu dengan sedikit keberanian ia bertanya "kenapa?" Bisiknya lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh sang Namikaze.

"Karena..."

Sasuke menunduk seakan tidak ingin mendengarnya

"Karena aku..."

Sasuke makin menunduk, dunianya serasa hancur

"Aku ingin menikahimu" ucap Naruto dengan lancar

Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke mendongak tak percaya apa yang baru saja kekasihnya katakan

"Apa?" Ia masih tak percaya

"Ya aku ingin menikahimu makanya aku sibuk hari ini untuk membeli ini" ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dan dibukanya ada dua cincin sederhana yang berukirkan 'NS'

Onyxnya memandang lurus pada sapphire didepannya, mencari setitik kebohongan namun hasilnya nihil Naruto benar benar tulus.

Penglihatannya beralih pada jarinya yang disematkan cincin oleh Naruto.

"Giliranmu" si raven pun menyematkan cincin pada jari manis sang blonde.

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku?" Tanya Naruto, sang raven mendengus "Kau sudah memakaikanku cincin tapi masih bertanya juga, dasar Dobe"

"Hehe" langsung Naruto membawa tubuh putih pucat yang lebih mungil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Sasuke tersentak karena Naruto memeluknya tiba tiba. Lalu Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap pemilik mata onyx itu. Onyx bertemu sapphire, mata yang membuat Sasuke terhanyut kedalamnya. Sang blonde menarik kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Sasuke menelusuri bekas air mata di pipinya dengan jarinya dan membuat sang empunya wajah kembali terhanyut menatap sang pemilik sapphire. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" Naruto tersenyum tulus lalu dibalas dengan senyuman sang raven yang jarang sekali muncul "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto".

Perlahan pemilik rambut spiky ini mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir mereka ini saling menyentuh. Naruto mengecup pelan bibir yang selalu dirasanya selama ini. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa namun menjadi ciuman panas saat Naruto dengan nakalnya menjilat bibir ranum itu. Sasuke pasrah membiarkan benda lunak itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, menjelajahi rongga dalamnya, mengabsen seluruh barisan gigi yang ada. Membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan "Ennhh..." Karena kekurangan asupan oksigen terpaksa mereka melepas pagutan panas itu.

"Kita lanjutkan di apartemen mu saja, Sasuke" Naruto menyeringai nakal dan Sasuke mengindahkan permintaan Naruto.

END.

Terimakasih sudah membaca *bow*

Rii author baru jadi masih butuh belajar makanya review dari pembaca berarti untuk Rii. Thank you!~


End file.
